Just A Dream
by write4evr
Summary: Clary was GOING to marry Jace. Then he died. Songfic, oneshot, thing. Enjoy.


** Enjoy…even though this is kinda sad…well the song is anyway. Lol.**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen. All dressed in white and going to the church that night. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pence and a shoe, something borrowed something blue._

I was ready for this. Marrying Jace…I'd been wanting it forever. And now it was finally here. I was going to the cute little church by myself, so the only people who knew what my dress looked like were me and Izzy since she'd helped me pick it out. This would be…good. Fun. I know it. I'd be fine, and I wouldn't freak out and have a hand spaz when I was trying to Mark Jace. That wouldn't be good.

Alright, I'll admit it. I was freaking out.

_And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down, trying to hide her tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand._

I opened the doors to the church-something I did instantly because I was late and I'd been told if I was late I should just open the doors and we'd start. But instead of seeing Jace standing by the alter, shooting me a smirk because the whole mundane wedding alter thing was amusing to him, I saw Alec, standing in white with everyone else. No one here should have been wearing white. Not even me, my dress was a light gold; I'd picked the color because of Jace's eyes, hair, skin. White was the color of death and sorrow…

I shook my head uncomprehending, looking around for Jace. When I didn't see him I looked helplessly at everyone else, saw their tear stained faces, and it hit me. I fell to my knees because I knew then.

Jace was dead.

_Oh baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I'd be counting on forever now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, everybody's saying 'he's not coming home now'. This can't be happening to me. This is just…a dream. _

Everyone rushed towards me but Izzy was the only one who got really close. She couched down and hugged me tight, whispering comforting things. "I'm sorry Clary. I'm so, so sorry. He was in Idris…Alec just told us. I'm so sorry…he's not coming back now." She whispered. I saw myself, as if from a distance, pull my gold veil down over my face to hide my tears.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray, Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest sang that she ever heard. _

Two days later we were in Alicante, at his funeral. This was different from the rest, bigger. There were chairs and lots of people, because Jace was a hero.

A dead hero. Some people said some words about him. Blah, blah, blah…as if they really knew him. If they really knew him then they'd be telling about how badass he was because he'd find that funny…

I felt tears sliding down my face.

He was really gone…

_Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him. And the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart._

They handed me his Morgenstern ring, which he'd worn on his finger even though Valentine wasn't really his father. I held it in the center of my hand, staring down at it, my mouth hanging open. How could they give me this? Valentine had been the one who'd killed him.

Then they started up the fire, the sound of the sparks cracking like gun shots.

I felt my heart breaking, and I stood up and beat it out of there like hell itself was after me.

_Oh baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I'd be counting on forever now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, everybody's saying 'he's not coming home now'. This can't be happening to me. This is just…a dream. _

I ran but I couldn't breathe. I was gasping and tripping in my white heels. My white dress was being stained by the rain and all the dirt and grime of the city. I didn't care.

I had to get away from that damned funeral, the image of Jace falling at Valentine's hand. I couldn't…I couldn't be there.

My heart broke and broke and broke. By the time I collapsed in a forest on the edge of Alicante I was wheezing for breath, I was dirty as hell, and I felt like the broken glass shards of my heart were cutting me up all over inside my body. The pain wouldn't leave me alone, and neither would the image of Jace falling for the very last time.

_Oh baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I'd be counting on forever now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, everybody's saying 'he's not coming home now'. This can't be happening to me. This is just…a dream. Oh…this is just a dream. It's just a dream. Ya…ya, ya. _

I couldn't do it, wouldn't live without him.

It was two weeks after the day I turned eighteen that I was supposed to get married and Jace died.

It was two weeks and two days after the day I turned eighteen that I went to Jace's funeral.

And it was two weeks and three days after the day I turned eighteen that I joined Jace, falling for the last time with the Morgenstern ring on my finger.

**Ok, so what did you think? I know that some things in this probably weren't totally correct…like the whole Shadowhunter wedding thing. Do Shadowhunters get married in churches? I can honestly say I haven't a clue. :) And I'm not sure about Shadowhunter funerals either…I just know they cremate them…or at least I think that's how it goes. ANYWAY this was just a little random thing that I did in like ten minutes, so don't hate lol :). And I am sorry-if anyone cares haha-that I haven't been working on my other stories. I'll try to work on them tonight. Ok, so BYE! I love anyone who bothered to read this. Tehe :) **


End file.
